In larger-sized cars today, center armrests are customary. The rear seat back is divided into two sections, a left and a right section, creating an intermediate space in the center. The central intermediate space often also is used to provide a pass-through opening so as to accommodate, for example, skis in the passenger compartment when necessary. These are too long to fit in the trunk space, and often are shoved into the passenger compartment from the trunk space in a ski bag. When not being used, this opening is closed by a piece of cushion which can serve as a center armrest. When folded up, the cushion forms a back rest for a third passenger in the middle of the rear seat bank.
In other car configurations without a pass-through arrangement, a center armrest still is provided, making it possible to sit in the middle when it is folded up, and when folded down it has the aforesaid armrest function for the two rear passengers. In currently known configurations for the center armrest, only one usable height is available, depending on the structural thickness of the center armrest and its swivel axis.